itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Benjen Tallhart
Benjen Tallhart is the Master of Torrhen´s Square, he was born in 342 AC, son of Brandon Tallhart. He has a brother named Jon who was born in 352 AC. Appearance Benjen is a tall, strong man as northeners usually are, he has blue eyes and light brown hair, which he shaves to the sides with a long top with a top knot on it, he also wears a long beard; when people ask him why he never shaves, he says the north is cold and he needs to keep his face warm. He cannot read or write but he is one of the best northern warriors and he is always ready for a fight carrying his sword, a battle ax and a shield on his back everywhere he goes; at the same time he is an honorable person, he consideres a man´s word the worthiest thing there so he always keeps it no matter what. History Benjen Tallhart, was born in 342 AC, the third son of Brandon Tallhart and his wife; he was born after the Frost Uprising of 337 AC, where he lost two of his brothers, having lost a third one in the War of the Seven Banners, always fighting loyal to his liege lord. At 352 AC his brother Jon was born, but not everything was happiness at the time, his mother died giving birth to her last son. The lost of three of his children and his wife made Lord Brandon a serious man who worked hard so that Benjen and Jon would become a great soldiers, he taught them how to wield a sword and an ax, how to fortify Torrhen´s Square in an efficient way (the families lands had been raided during the Frost Uprising) and he taught them that wild animals could be tamed and could work along side humans, Benjen has a wolf as a pet which he calls Thunder who has been to his side since he turned 25. HHe married Meera Glenmore at the age of 18 and during this time the couple has had 5 children of which only 2 had survived; Rickon who is 18 and his current heir and Eddara who is 17. Timeline • 342 AC – Benjen is born at Torrhen´s Square • 350 AC – Starts practicing to become a warrior at the age of 8. • 352 AC – His brother Jon is born, his mother Donella dies. • 360 AC – He marries Meera Glenmore, the couple has their first children Benjen and Donella (twins). • 361 AC – The couple has their third children a boy named Jon. • 362 AC – That same year Benjen, Donella and Jon died due to an epidemy of an unknown sickness which struck Torrhen´s Square. Rickon is born, eventhough he is a baby he is able to survive the epidemy. Causing his father to say he was strong as a Sentinel refering the Sentinel trees present in the Tallhart´s banner. • 363 AC – Eddara is born. • 362 AC – Brandon Tallhart dies due to his old age. Benjen is named Master of Torrhen´s Square Category:House Tallhart Category:Northerner